tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Private Eagles
Private Eagles is a PRL Soldier conceived by Kyuubiman3. His Idle Theme is Undertale OST - Ghost Fight Appearance He wears a Hardium Helm, Jupiter Jumpers, Space Bracers and wields the Market Gardener and Direct Hit with the Buff Banner Personalty and Behaviour He is usually nice to every Demoman before and after the WAR! Update, and follows the same routine every time there is a Demoman and Soldier fighting. He will somehow appear out of no where, then makes them talk about why they are fighting and somehow he will make them his allies. How he does this is unknown. If anyone tries to stop him they get the end of his rage, and he beats them until they are a "friend". His biggest hate is towards Vagineers and Spies. He is nice to most people with the Humanitarian's Hachimaki and will attack those who hate it. He wields a overpowered Direct Hit that shoots waves of rockets, killing regular people and most low and some middle ranking Freaks. If he is stopped from doing his job by anyone he will let out a scream usually pushing them away or killing them. He is usually seen drinking Bonk! Atomic Punch with a weird expression/grin before laughing crazily. He has a Student Named Bonk-Machine and he also has highly trained Pootis Birds, how he achieved this is unknown. He may be annoying as Scouts with Force-A-Nature and but he's still a Hero to his Student and most Soldiers everywhere. Power and Abilities Rocket Sleeve.jpeg|His hidden Rocket Sleeve attack Modified Direct Hit.jpeg|Private Eagles with his Modified Direct Hit Flying power.jpeg|Private Eagles using his Flight Ability with his Market Garden Stealth suit.jpeg|Private Eagles using his Stealth suit Drinking Soda.jpeg|Private Eagles drinking his favourite Soda with weird face expression Death Scream.jpeg|Private Eagles using his Death Scream * Modified Direct Hit: He made it so when he gets threatened by people he can use it to destroy them. It shoots about 10 waves of rockets. * Rocket Sleeve: He summons a rocket from his sleeves while yelling "Crocket!" * Honoured Punch: he punches his foes with great force while yelling "Honoured Punch" knocking out low and some mid ranking Freaks. * Flight: He has the power to fly in most open areas for his trusty Market Garden critical hits. * Stealth: He cloaks just like a normal Spy, which is how he appears out of no where. * Bonk Atomic Punch usage: He drinks it to gain its normal effects for 5 seconds. * Death Scream: He let's out a big scream that pushes people away and it acts like a "Ear Rape". He uses it only when needed or when fighting tougher Freaks. Faults and Weakness * Market Gardener usage: It does't do it's true damage until he is airborne and with his Slow reaction time he takes a few moments before he realizes that something is going on. * Less attack power: He does't have a lot of powerful attacks against most freaks and with the Direct Hit blast radius He is forced to shoot his targets dead in order to bring it's deadly power. * He is overconfident and his cockiness usually makes him fight very powerful Freaks. Those akin to , and . * When using his Death Scream he is open to attack to long ranged freaks or powerful foes. * He has very poor aim that makes him miss most of his attacks and usually have to reload most of the time. Trivia * Orginally he was going to be on the GRN Team. * His Death Scream's sound is The Bane from Borderlands 2. Category:Soldiers Category:PRL Team Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Screamers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Mood-swingers Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3